ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in the North Pole
Kiva and Terra have been dropped off to the North Pole, and the two looked across the horizons. From Santa's house to the reindeer, the two filled their minds with endless wonder. Kiva: Wow.. This place looks lovely, my love. Terra: Indeed, it was. Sasha, are you seeing this? Sasha: Yep, very snowy. Kiva: *sniffs* I smell gingerbread, candy canes, and other Christmas goodies. Sasha: Yep. I'm assuming the elves are preparing them for the holiday season. Kiva: Oh, that's wonderful. Right, my love? Terra: Right, sweet pea. Should we-- Sasha: Hang on, guys. I'm picking something up. Some sort of red light in one of those caves. Head over there and check it out right away. Kiva: Roger that. Let's go, my love. - The two headed to a cave and two reindeer who just have a new baby - Rudolph. Shortly after, they noticed that he has a glowing red nose. As they started to get confused, both Kiva and Terra came in. Terra: Excuse us? Begging your pardon for the sudden appearance, but did you both see a-- Kiva: Oh my goodness!! What a cutie! Terra: That must be the red light we're looking for, but on the kid's nose? Kiva: He must be very special. - Rudolph's nose blinks his red nose a few times. Terra: How can you tell? He's completely different then other reindeer. Rudolph: Terra.. Kiva.. Kiva: Aw... He said our names, my love. Terra: But how? We haven't introduced ourselves yet.. Kiva: Like I said. He's very special, my love. Terra: Point taken. - Suddenly, Santa Claus showed up, who is looking for Rudolph as well. Kiva: Hi there. Santa Claus: Well, hello Kiva. I assume that you have your hands full already. Kiva: Pretty much. Me and my boyfriend are not only on our first date, but also we're on a recon mission. Santa Claus: I hope it doesn't involve the 'Heartless', now would it? Kiva: Nope, no Heartless. Just looking for a powerful artifact. Santa Claus: Very interesting. Then this young man must be Terra. Terra: I am. Kiva: Me and my love are on a date. Santa Claus: Congratulations, Kiva. Your friends should be proud. - Santa Claus then meets Rudolph, which also took him by surprise by his red nose. Informed that Rudolph's parents will do something to help him, Santa Claus even sings a song before leaving them to take care of Rudolph. His parents suggests that they tried to hide his nose, so he can blend in with the other reindeer. Sasha: Sounds like Santa's right about one thing - Rudolph's red nose might cause problems. I'm not sure how long this plan is gonna work out. Kiva: Well, I like Rudolph's nose. Terra: I agree. It might become useful. Sasha: Maybe. There's nothing we can-- What the..? Kiva: What is it, Sasha? Sasha: A history change!? Already!? Terra: That can't be good at all. Want us to come back? Kiva: Yeah, I'm hoping that Rudolph will be okay. Rudolph: Kiva..stay.. Kiva: Don't worry, buddy. Me and Terra will come back. I promise. - Kiva and Terra headed off back to the dropship while Rudolph say these words. Rudolph: Bye-bye.. - The duo goes back to the starship. Category:Scenes